Kim Possible Fear Preview
by master281455
Summary: I little preview of my upcoming FF of Kim Possible. Uploaded so i can get to grips with writing the characters. Real story will be uploaded eventually. Hints of future romance. Would be happy if people could tell me how I've written the characters. Scarecrow's and OC before anyone asks


Kim Possible: Fear preview  
By Victor Crane

Kim stood outside the theatre waiting for Ron to show up. They had both been invited to a show, which was a combination of Italian Opera songs, as guest of honours after saving the building from Dr Drakken and Shego's sacking of the place. Kim looked down at her dress; it was green with an open back. While she waited she pulled out her Kimmunicator and contacted Wade.

"Hey Kim what's up" Wade asked with his usual smile

"hey Wade did you dig anything up on are new villain" Kim asked instantly letting Wade know what see was after.

"Sorry Kim I got nothing on this guy. The only file I could find was in the possession of someone in Peach Creek and when I try hacking he counters me with some impressive computer programs, I'll keep trying and see what I can find". Kim nodded and turned off her Kimmunicator and turned to see Ron coming towards her.

"Hey KP you ready to go inside" asked Ron as he stopped in front of Kim in a black tuxedo with a white shirt.

"Since when have you been into opera" Kim asked her ex-boyfriend

"Kim even I can respect this old form of…"

"They have free food don't they" Kim interrupted knowing her friend all too well. Ron blushed slightly in embarrassment and nodded.

"You know me so well" just then Rufus climbed out Ron's pocket with a rumbling stomach. Kim sigh and they both walked in unaware of a green tinged women who watched them enter with a sly smile.

Kim and Ron were sitting in their private booth on the second floor next to the stage. Kim was getting bored of the cheesy, cliché portrayals of Italians and the terrible singing. Ron was happy enough with a tray of food in front of him, which had Rufus eating the sides of too. At that moment the show was at an interval with a man dressed as the clown Pagliaccio while telling racist and offensive jokes. Kim mind began wondering to Dr Drakken's new boss and 'friend' of Shegos. Kim smiled at the thought of Shego.

_'__I really need to stop thinking about her. I'm getting so obsessed I __can see her on the stage'.__  
__  
_Kim's eyes widened is shock, she wasn't imagining Shego was actually on the stage dressed in a shirt and pants combo with an open vest and an Italian cap. Kim was surprised to see her standing in the group of civilian characters all watching the clown. Kim was surprised that no one else could see it was Shego; she wasn't hiding who she was. Her raven hair was flowing and her shirt sleeves were rolled up revealing her green tinged skin. Kim scanned the stage and saw something that made her laugh.

Dr Drakken was also in disguise but unlike Shego he was wearing a dress that was tattered and dusty and had a scarf wrapped over his head. Again not hiding his blue face or his manic grin. Kim smiled at the site but then her humour turned to fear. If they were here were there new boss here too. Kim turned to Ron who was happily eating away.

"Ron, Drakken and Shego are on the stage" Ron looked and saw who Kim was mentioning. While they did look like the two villains Ron was sceptical why would the two be on a stage in terrible disguises while not stealing or causing a scene.

"I don't know KP why are they just standing there and those disguises aren't exactly brilliant, I don't think it's them". Kim went to protest when Ron continued talking. "Why don't we stay up here and the second they do something we jump down and stop them". Kim wanted to say something but Ron had a point. Even though Drakken had a tendency to include really stupid elements in his plans even this was pushing it and the fact that no one on the stage had said anything meant they were expecting them to be there. Kim slumped back into her seat and waited for something to happen.

After a further few minutes the clown's offensive humour had got people talking back to him. "I'd thank you not to talk back to me for my brilliant comedy that you foreigners don't seem to get. It's like you're pretending you're not here. I know you're out there I can hear you being greasy". Just then a trap door opened beneath the clown sending him below the stage. Just then another clown came rising out followed by a musical accompaniment that Kim recognised.

Clown: Per recitare! Mentre preso dal delirio, non so più che cosa è che io dico, o che cosa è che sto facendo! Eppure è necessario, sforzatevi!

Kim recognised the clown and began to sweat with fear. The long black hair and tinted red eyes told her instantly who it was.

"Ron the clown is Scarecrow" she said with a fear filled voice but Ron countered her with the same argument as before making her site and wait for the inevitable.

Clown: Bah! Non puoi essere un uomo?

The clown began walking across the stage with his arms mimicking the tone of music from loud to quiet. Kim watched as Drakken and Shego moved closer to the clown till they were right next to him.

Clown: Siete Pagliaccio! Vesti la giubba, e la faccia in polvere bianca. La gente paga e rider vuole qua. E se Arlecchino invita via Colombina.

Just then Shego and Drakken threw off there disguises, revealing their usual attire, as the clown sang the next part.

Clown: Ridi, Pagliaccio e ognun applaudirà! Cambiare in lazzi lo spasmo di dolore! In una smorfia le lacrime di dolore!

Kim looked at Ron who nodded in agreement. Kim removed her heels and jumped down onto the stage followed by a clumsy Ron. The clown looked at them with his now pure red eyes. "Scarecrow" hissed Kim.

Clown: Ah!

Kim front flipped and landed in front of the clown who ducked low under Kim's kick. Kim landed near her favourite sparring partner, Shego.

"Hey Princess how you been you didn't look so good last time we met" Shego said as she swung her plasma covered hands at the hero. Ron looked and saw Drakken edging away from the fight so he ran and cut him off. Drakken looked annoyed at this.

"Out of my way you Buffon" ordered Drakken but Ron didn't move. Drakken simply smiled and pulled out a silver hilt from his lab coat and pressed a button igniting a beam of green plasma similar to Shego's. Ron saw this and panicked and began running around the stage with Drakken chasing his while swing the weapon.

Kim's POV:

I blocked a right hook to my head and counter with a round house kick to her ribs but she blocks it with her right hand. This was the formula for all our fights neither landing much damage and a lot of taunting.

"You seem slower tonight Kimmie, still shaken by what Scarecrow did". Oh by something different Shego much different. I can't help but observe her body with wonder. She's incredibly toned while still retaining her curves and softer features.

I shake the thoughts out of my head as Scarecrow continues singing.

Scarecrow: Ridi, Pagliaccio per il vostro amore è rotto!

I have to admit that even though he scares me I can't help but think that that guy can hit those notes.

Scarecrow: Ridi del duol che avvelena il cuore!

Normal POV:

The crowd begin applauding Scarecrow's performance of the song, not realising the fight behind them isn't part of the act. Kim catches a kick from Shego and pushes her leg sending Shego off balance and then delivering a kick of her own which sent Shego flying into a piece of landscape set. Shego stood and shook her head and then heard a creaking sound. She turned to see the piece of set fall onto her trapping her under its weight.

Scarecrow cracked his neck at this and looked at the crowd "La commedia è finite". Scarecrow finished the statement with a dark chuckle as two escrima sticks slide out his sleeves making the crowd realise, finally, and began vacating the building. He turns to Kim and slides into a fighting stance as Drakken continues to chase Ron around while swinging his weapon randomly.

Scarecrow shot forward and swung both sticks at Kim but she back flipped away and then flew forward with a kick of her own which connected knocking Scarecrow down. Scarecrow tried to kick Kim' legs out but she hopped back to avoid the attack but failed to see Scarecrow jump up while driving his feet into Kim sending her back. Kim regained her balance and smiled at Scarecrow's costume.

"You know you're not as scary when dressed like that, you look funny more than anything" taunted Kim earning her a smile from Scarecrow.

"Believe me my dear clowns lose all humour when you meet one that's a homicidal maniac but you wouldn't know anything about death would you… L". Kim heard this and ran forward before jumping over Scarecrow who quickly turned and blocked the kick that Kim sent flying the moment she landed. Scarecrow swung with his left hand sending Kim back and then dropped his right hand down but Kim blocked with his arms locking the two in a stalemate.

"I have to admit L you are much better than last time, I'm actually starting to lose my breath" said Scarecrow as he kept the pressure on her arms.

Ron continued running from Drakken and then passed the still trapped Shego who managed to get one arm free and trip Ron over sending him flying and landing just behind Kim. Scarecrow saw this and released his hold and kicked Kim back and she tripped over Ron and fell. Scarecrow walked over Ron and pressed his foot on Kim's chest with just enough force to pin her down but not to hurt her.

"While I enjoyed this little dance L I have to admit, I believe it's time the curtain fell on your performance". Scarecrow lifted his escrima stick above his head "and this is the final act". Kim closed her eyes as she prepared for the blow and then heard the sound of the stick moving through the air towards her.

To Be Continued.


End file.
